


Into the woods

by vaanutingz22



Category: Fairy Tail, Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Choking, Collars, Competition, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Murder, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Pet Names, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rutting, Scent Marking, Scenting, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Torture, Violence, Weddings, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23640781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaanutingz22/pseuds/vaanutingz22
Summary: In the year 1920, supernatural creatures of any and all kinds had ruled the planet which pushed the humans to the brink of extinction almost until one brave soul known as The black wizard had whispered rumors between each of the strongest packs: Bloodmoon and Nightshade which sparked the 80 year war. Now with major blood loss and members lost, can the two packs reunite against the rising evil?
Relationships: Alastair/Ruby (Supernatural), Bickslow/Lisanna Strauss, Billie (Supernatural: Form and Void)/Crowley (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Eileen Leahy, Cobra | Erik/Cubellios | Kinana, Ellen Harvelle/Bobby Singer, Evergreen/Elfman Strauss, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Kaia Nieves, Jellal Fernandes/Erza Scarlet, Jo Harvelle/Kevin Tran, Laxus Dreyar/Freed Justine, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Lucifer/Rowena MacLeod, Lucy Heartfilia/Juvia Lockser, Michael/Adam Milligan, Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster, Rogue Cheney/Sting Eucliffe, Romeo Conbolt/Wendy Marvell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Into the woods

“Cobra! Cobra wake up now! Ever and Lucy are killing each other!” Romeo Conbolt, one of the bravest members of the Alpha’s pack and trusted friend had woken him up from his much needed slumber which only earned a sleepy growl in response.

”Waking me up? Where the hell is Kagura at?” The alpha growled out each word while he sat up, some of his power pouring into the words that were spoken.

”I I’m sorry Alpha, she’s out w with patrol so I h had no other choice!” Romeo whimpered out his words, immediately baring his neck to the male who now stood in gray sweats in front of him with a seething growl.

”Whatever. See that she reports to me immediately after I deal with those irritating pups.” The male angrily growled through gritted teeth while storming out of his own room and down the steps calmly.

”May the moon goddess be with us all.” Romeo sighed in relief yet reluctantly followed after the raging alpha.

**2 minutes later**

**Fight! Fight! Fight!**

**Ever! Ever! Ever!**

**Kill her! Kill her!**

”You want more?!,” Evergreen shouted while cries and shouts of agreement within the crowd followed after, “Fine you’ll get more!” She shouted once more, her foot connecting to Lucy’s gut in one swift kick causing the scared omega to release a cry of pain.

”p please stop.. I’m s sorry...” Lucy’s voice came out ragged and hoarse after finishing the coughing fit, small droplets of red metallic blood dropped from her lips onto the ground next to her.

”WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!” The dominant male roared, silencing all noise that once filled the room. No one dared speak, except for the avoidance of eye contact or baring their necks as well as dropping to their knees one by one.

”Answer now or each and every one of you disrespectful pups will be punished by my hands.” The irritated male snapped at his members just as someone stood up.

”Blondie decided to accuse Ever for something stupid and Ever just reminded her of her place.” Sting Eucliffe, bravely spoke on everyone’s behalf while eyeing the whimpering omega.

”Dare I even ask what even was so stupid?” Erik spoke slowly, pinching the bridge of his nose in attempts to keep his wolf under control who was clawing to come out and fight.

”Lucy thought Evergreen had stolen her hunt this morning but she rightfully denied and pushed it onto Gajeel.” Freed explained more clearly to the seething alpha without making eye contact.

”Gajeel, Evergreen now.” Erik’s tone went low, carefully watching the accused approach him slowly.

Then almost immediately like a sixth sense that just clicked on, Erik’s eye started to glow an eerie yellow and muttered a chant of a different language under his breath rather quickly just as the reddening disappeared from both of their eyes.

”Cobra? What happened?” Evergreen, the first to break from her stupor, had questioned her leader.

”You’re on patrol duty for 3 months for attacking your own packmate. As for the rest of you, it’ll be 2 months for allowing it to happen.” Erik’s calm tone cause nervousness to arise in some members.

”But Erik...” Lyon’s complaining tone suddenly cut off once the dominant grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

”NEVER CALL ME BY THAT NAME! IT’S EITHER ALPHA OR COBRA TO YOU, GOT IT?!” The seething male snarled in the white haired male’s face, squeezing the offending male’s throat.

”I I’m sorry Alpha... I didn’t m mean too, p please!...” Lyon choked out, grasping at the angry alpha’s hand before he released and collapsed right onto the ground in front of him.

”Romeo?” the tired alpha turned the the small boy.

”Yes alpha?” He immediately responded, slowly approaching the male.

”Set up a meeting with Alpha Castiel of the NightShade pack immediately.” He had ordered in his Alpha tone and everyone knew that not even the Alpha’s under his rule could disobey that.

”No disrespect Alpha but why then?” Romeo raises one of his brows slightly in curiosity.

”If Titania wants to send someone from her pack to tamper with the very peace of mine then so be it because if it’s a war she wants then it is a war she’ll get.” Erik quickly explained, needing to get out of the house as he lost control to his wolf.

”Wait Alpha-“ Lisanna’s words spoken too late as the raging male took off towards the woods at a full sprint, almost knocking Kagura down in the process.

”WHOA! Alright will someone please explain why our damn temperamental Alpha almost ran me over and is now hiding in the fucking woods.” Kagura whirled on her members with a narrowed expression which was only returned by shameful and sheepish gazes.


End file.
